Dance with Me
by Annannnn13
Summary: Seseorang menghilang tanpa jejak. Tak perlu ada penyelidikan karena pelakunya sudah ada di depan mata, kata petugas. Tapi bagaimana jika ini bukan kasus orang hilang biasa? Tak boleh ada kata terlambat jika tidak ingin ada nyawa yang melayang, lagi. Huang Zi Tao. Wu Yi Fan. Wang Darren. AU. California. Mystery. M for language and some scenes.
1. Prologue

**Title:** **Dance with Me**

 **Chapter:** **Prologue**

 **Starring:** **Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, Wang Da Lu, Zhou Mi**

 **Author: Annannnn**

 **Rating:** **Mature**

 **Genre:** **mystery, dark, suspense, crime AU**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably mine to post and edit. I only use their names for the sake of storyline. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstance.** Inspired by When I was Your Man, a song by Bruno Mars.

 **Warning: It contains GAY THINGS, man and man making out. Vulgar words. You've been warned. Read on your own.**

* * *

.

Meniup lilin yang menerangi sudut taman tempatnya merenung, membawa lelehan membeku di atas piringan perak itu ke dapur. Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terbalut _t-shirt_ bergaris-garis putih kelabu, ia memandangi lampu temaram di tengah taman, terlihat lesu sinarnya menyapu rerumputan pendek musim panas, jalan berbatu putih dan bunga-bunga indah yang tertidur dalam kuncupnya. Desahannya terdengar jelas di tengah sepinya malam, menggema ke sudut-sudut gelap. Mengerjap, ia menyerah, membawa jurnal harian yang lusuh akibat dibaca berulang kali. Di tiap lembaran tergores oleh tinta, terkadang buyar di sana-sini akan tetes air mata yang mengering, mengerutkan permukaannya. Bisikan yang tak pernah tersampaikan, nyeri yang sudah dilupakan olehnya yang telah terbang terlalu jauh dan tiada terlintas inginnya untuk kembali.

Akhir-akhir ini pria tersebut memiliki kebiasaan untuk membawa lilin ke taman, duduk di sudut penuh _carnation_ , dan krisantimum putih yang semerbak wanginya. Menyiratkan ketulusan, kemurnian, kejujuran dan loyalitas cinta. Sesuatu yang sempat mengulas senyum di wajah mereka yang melihat, di wajahnya yang setia merawat penuh kasih dengan tangan halus berjemari lentik, dengan senyum indah yang mewarnai hari-harinya. Jurnal itu telah menjadi bagian hidupnya selama ini, menjadi sesuatu yang paling berharga sekaligus menyiksa.

~†~†~†~

Ruangan lembap dengan temaram pendar lampu hijaunya. Tangannya berkecipak mengambil rendaman film hasil agitasi dari cairan _developer_ kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam rendaman _fixer_ di bak datar lainnya. Pria itu keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut selama kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian dan kembali dengan sedikit terengah, melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Mencuci bersih film hasil rendamannya kemudian menggantungnya bersama beberapa _roll_ film lain. Tangannya meraih _roll_ yang sudah kering, menjepitnya dengan hati-hati di atas lensa pembesar dengan _filter_ , ia mengetes campuran _developer_ dan _fixer_ dengan sebuah kertas kosong. Terlihat mengangguk pelan, ia memulai kegiatannya menghadirkan gambar nyata ke lembar demi lembar kertas foto yang putih sempurna.

Membakar kertasnya perlahan, mencelupkannya ke dalam larutan _developer_ , ia menggoyangkan bak datar itu perlahan. Setelah puas, ia mencelupkannya kembali ke dalam larutan _fixer_ kemudian melanjutkan dengan film yang tersisa sembari menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang sering didengarnya. Yang sering diresapinya dengan secangkir teh _chamomile_ ataupun segelas Grenache yang kentara rasa beri dengan sedikit sitrus yang merebak. Indah, hangat, menenangkan. Senyum terulas di wajahnya memandangi jejeran foto yang berhasil dicetaknya, mengusapnya perlahan seraya berjalan ke luar, ia akan memajangnya bersama yang lain. Memperlihatkan kepada dunia betapa indah karya-karyanya.

~†~†~†~

Tetes-tetes hujan jatuh menghujam dari kumulonimbus kelabu membasahi tanah, menguarkan bau segar akan rumput, akan alam yang tak mengusik tidurnya. Mengalun menina-bobokan hati yang tak mungkin utuh tanpa meninggalkan jejak dalam. Sang anak Adam bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, kelopak matanya bergetar tak tenang, keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, bahunya naik turun seiring dengan rusuknya yang terangkat seakan tersiksa untuk menghela nafas barang sejenak. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat meski ia tidur di atas ranjang empuk nan hangat dengan bantal bulu angsa dan selimut tebal yang melindunginya.

Terlihat hujan membasahi kaca jendelanya, meninggalkan goresan-goresan jejak air menciptakan alur yang bermuara di lantai marmer dingin di luar sana. Pohon-pohon beserta dahannya seakan tunduk pada angin, pada kelebatan curahnya di tengah malam gelap gulita. Gerakan tangan dan kepalanya semakin tak tentu arah hingga akhirnya ia membuka mata menatap langit-langit dengan nafas terengah, jantung berpacu kencang. Napasnya terdengar terputus-putus, matanya membelalak mendengar suara petir bersahutan. Tergesa mengepalkan tangannya, mengambil bantal dan menutup telinganya erat. Mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran terburuk dan membiarkan hujan berlalu. Jika pagi menjelang, semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang.

~†~†~†~

" _Seorang pria berumur 22 tahun telah hilang sejak tanggal 25 Juli 2016 dengan mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak coklat, jeans hitam dan topi putih di kawasan…"_

Pagi itu tangannya cekatan menggoreng _scrambled egg_ , beberapa iris _bacon_ , sosis, dan roti bakar yang ditata di atas piring putih yang lebar. Kopi sudah diteguknya dengan mata terpaku lurus pada berita di televisi. Menuang sisa kopi dari teko kacanya dan menghabiskannya, diambilnya salad kentang yang tadi sudah dibuat kemudian ditaruh ke atas nampan bersama segelas besar susu _almond_ , ia pun melenggang keluar meninggalkan televisi yang masih menyala.

"… _Bila melihat keberadaan pria tersebut, harap menghubungi pihak berwajib."_ Suara iklan minuman terdengar keras tanpa ada yang memperdulikan. Lonceng angin berdenting pelan, damai digoda semilir angin yang merayu mendayu-dayu menerbangkan tirai tipis tergantung di jendela yang terbuka, membawa harumnya musim panas.

~†~†~†~

Seorang pria berambut hitam legam menelusuri deretan nama dalam daftar di tangannya. Mata tajamnya menangkap beberapa buah nama yang mengusiknya, mengernyitkan dahi, ia mencarinya di _database_. Orang pertama, Jiang Peng, seorang pegawai Los Angeles Magazine berumur 25 tahun, berdomisili di San Marino. Matanya menyipit memperhatikan catatan kriminalnya yang tidak memiliki noda yang berarti, hanya ada tindakan mengutil satu kali pada umur 15 tahun, tak ada tuduhan berarti.

Meneliti orang kedua, seorang _guitar coach_ di Red Pelican Music berusia 24 tahun, berdomisili di China Town bersama _partner_ -nya yang merupakan seorang akuntan di salah satu bank swasta. Catatan kriminalnya bersih mulai dari kepindahannya dari tanah kelahiran, hingga tinggal di California selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Pria ia menghembuskan nafas, menyesap _espresso_ dari gelas kertasnya merasakan kepalanya berdenyut dan ekor matanya menangkap tiga nama yang belum sempat ia selidiki lebih jauh. Seorang teknisi yang memasuki musim semi keduapuluhempatnya dengan catatan kriminal ringan yaitu mendekam di sel selama semalam karena mengemudi saat mabuk, dan semalam lagi untuk membuat keributan di bar, tak ada yang terlalu membahayakan. Pria yang bermata pencaharian sebagai v-logger dan _freelance_ model yang cukup terkenal belakangan ini. Serta seorang lagi, pria dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _freelance_ _photographer_ dan _videographer_ yang cukup ternama dan karyanya patut dikagumi. Meneguk habis _espresso_ -nya, ia meng- _copy_ beberapa data yang diperlukan kemudian menge- _print_ -nya. Mengambil _hardcopy_ yang masih hangat dari _printer_ yang baru berhenti, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memasukkan lencananya ke kantung dan mengambil _postman bag_ -nya. Berjalan cepat ke tempat mobil Audi-nya terpakir.

.

.

Note: Hadiah untuk Yui a.k.a **yuikitamura91** yang baru mengalami _lucid dream_ pertamanya, selamat ya, nak, lol. /jahat

 **Apakah kata-kata 'next' atau 'lanjut' itu bisa dihitung comment? Setidaknya jika memang berkenan meninggalkan komentar, mungkin bisa dimulai dengan mengomentari isi _fanfic_ -nya. **Thanks for reading.** Don't plagiarize, keep writing. Don't judge, keep moving. God bless you. : )**


	2. Chapter 1 - Like A Long Song

**Title:** **Dance with Me**

 **Chapter:** **1**

 **Starring:** **Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, Wang Da Lu, Zhou Mi**

 **Author: Annannnn**

 **Rating:** **Mature**

 **Genre:** **mystery, dark, suspense, crime AU**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably mine to post and edit. I only use their names for the sake of storyline. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstance.** Inspired by When I was Your Man, a song by Bruno Mars.

 **Warning: It contains GAY THINGS, man and man making out. Vulgar words. You've been warned. Read on your own.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1—** **Like A Love Song**

.

Zhou Mi, pria kebangsaan China yang menetap di Amerika selama sepuluh tahun ini sudah berganti kewarganegaraan menjadi salah satu penduduk negara perserikatan yang sudah lumayan dikenalnya. Menjadi salah satu detektif dalam bagian penyelidikan yang sering kali bergerak secara anonim. Mencari informasi dari bar ke bar, dari pusat _red district_ hingga ke sudut jalanan di mana para gelandangan bermukim dalam kekumuhannya. Bukan berarti di Los Angeles memiliki pusat kumuh, tempat ini adalah surganya para _party-goers_ dan orang-orang menengah ke atas. Ia baru saja dipindah-tugaskan dari Virginia ke LAPD, dengan sebuah kasus baru yang menurut petugas di sana merupakan sesuatu yang remeh hingga ia sebagai orang baru, harus menanganinya dengan junior yang benar-benar masih hijau.

" _Sir_ , ini kopimu, dan ini _loco moco_ juga _banh mi chicken_." Seorang detektif muda yang baru saja menempati divisi _detective and support_ menaruh satu cangkir kertas dan tiga kotak kertas putih dengan logo dinosaurus yang masih hidup di zaman modern ini, komodo. Dibukanya kotak makanan tersebut dan bau harum daging panggang menyeruak tajam menerbitkan air liur bagi siapa saja yang menciumnya.

"Terima kasih, Jake. Kau habis dari Pico?" tanya Zhou Mi sembari mengambil pisau dan garpu _stainless steel_ yang biasa ia bawa dari rumahnya. Ia memberikannya pada Jake Holmes, pemuda berambut _strawberry blonde_ yang baru lulus dari akademi kepolisian setahun yang lalu. Jake duduk, mengelap tangannya dengan _tissue_ basah dan mulai membuka _loco moco_ miliknya.

"Ya, aku mampir ke sana karena mendapat info kalau dia terakhir kali terlihat di sana sebelum menghilang." Jake, pemuda yang begitu ambisius untuk membuktikan nama belakangnya, Holmes. Cukup cekatan dan mau belajar, sedikit keras kepala jika bukti yang ia berikan disanggah karena ia telah berusaha membuktikan bahwa dirinya mampu. Mungkin benar kalau ia memiliki jiwa Sherlock Holmes, karakter fiksi yang dibuat oleh Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Untungnya pemuda berdarah Inggris ini masih normal dan tidak kepalang nyentrik seperti yang ada di buku.

Zhou Mi menatapnya penasaran, "Ada foto dan rekaman?" Jake tersenyum miring, menghentikan kegiatan memotong _steak_ -nya, ia mengeluarkan IPhone-nya, mengangsurkannya pada _partner_ -nya.

"Jangan sebut aku Jake jika tidak datang tanpa persiapan." Melanjutkan mengunyah potongan dagingnya, netra coklat gelapnya mengikuti gerakan tangan Zhou Mi yang memeriksa rekamannya, memasukkan datanya ke dalam PC. Mengecap nikmatnya _Angus beef_ dibaluri saus teriyaki dan potongan nanas serta paprika ditambah _sunny side up egg_ yang kuningnya meleleh, Jake melirik pada Zhou Mi yang sedang memakai _headset_ sembari mengetikkan hasil percakapannya dengan beberapa _store_ yang ada di sekitar Pico Boulevard.

Wajah pria yang sudah mencapai kepala tiga itu terlihat sangat serius mengetik kata demi kata yang didengarnya, sesekali memencet tombol _pause_ dan _rewind_ , tak menghiraukan _loco moco_ -nya yang masih setia bersanding dengan _banh mi chicken_ miliknya. Pria berambut sehitam jelaga dengan potongan _taper cut_ yang memperlihatkan rahang tegasnya itu mengerutkan keningnya, berkonsentrasi pada deskripsi dan kesaksian yang diberikan beberapa petugas toko hingga seorang _homeless_ yang tadi Jake belikan _sandwich_ dan teh dari _7eleven_ di Pico.

"Hei, makan dulu. Kalau dingin kurang sedap." Bujuk Jake yang mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran dan cara kerja senior berdarah China Canada-nya yang tak bisa diganggu kecuali ada bukti atau kasus baru yang harus diburu. Zhou Mi mengerling pada makanannya, menghela nafas, ia menggeser kursinya dan mulai makan mengikuti saran pemuda di hadapannya. Meneguk _lemon tea_ -nya, Jake membuka mulut, "Kebanyakan dari mereka berkata bahwa pemuda itu sering terlihat di sekitar Pico untuk membeli sepatu atau majalah. Kadang ia mampir ke _convenient store_ untuk membeli kopi dan makanan kecil, pernah beberapa kali ia _charge handphone_ -nya sebelum pergi dijemput seseorang dengan Ford."

Zhou Mi membasuh kerongkongannya dengan kopi dan menatap Jake sedikit cemas. "Apakah mobilnya berganti-ganti?" Jake menggeleng, masih sibuk mengunyah _french fries_ yang tadi dibelinya.

"Tidak, mobil yang menjemputnya hanya ada dua, kadang Ford, kadang Maserati Alfieri berwarna biru tua. Tapi..." ia menghabiskan birnya dan mendesah lega. "Tiap kali mobil itu akan menjemputnya, anak itu akan selalu membeli satu barang. Tidak tentu hanya satu itu juga sih, kadang dia membeli beberapa barang lain tapi hanya satu itu saja yang benar-benar rutin dibelinya." Jelas Jake dengan wajah yang netral.

Seniornya melayangkan tatapan penasaran. "Apa?"

"Susu _almond_." Jawabnya lalu mengelap sisa saus _steak_ itu dengan _french fries_ -nya kemudian melahapnya dengan desahan pelan. Tak lama wajahnya berubah cerah menerima sodoran _banh mi chicken_ yang belum dibuka oleh Zhou Mi, dasar anak muda.

~†~†~†~

"Cantiknya..." tangan pria itu mengusap foto yang sudah kering, memasukkannya dalam bingkai plastik berwarna biru laut dengan desain bintang laut dan pasir pantai yang indah. Senyum tak lelah disunggingkan dengan jemari kuat dan besar yang membelai halus wajah-wajah di dinding kamarnya. Foto dengan wajah yang sama.

Merekam tangis, senyum, tawa, rona di pipi, sendu, dan teduhnya. Paras indah bagai lukisan yang selalu ia agungkan terpampang luas memenuhi kamarnya yang didominasi dengan warna biru dan putih, warna kesukaan sang makhluk menawan di dalam foto. Sempurna, terlalu sempurna dan menyilaukan, mempesona siapa saja termasuk dirinya untuk bertekuk lutut dalam aura bening nan bersihnya. Pancaran lugu yang tak bisa ditolaknya begitu kuat menariknya, menjatuhkannya yang suka rela bersimpuh di kaki jenjangnya.

Angin lembut berdesir pelan membawa suara deburan ombak dari rekaman yang menyala di Macbook-nya. Rekaman akan tawa dan suara nyanyian riang makhluk yang ia kagumi ketika bermain di pantai, berkejaran dengan anjing peliharaannya. "Salahmu," suara beratnya terdengar jelas melebihi suara tawa yang polos dari video tersebut. "Salahmu yang terlalu tak terjamah, salahmu aku begini. Kalau saja kau tidak seindah dan sesempurna ini..." suaranya menghilang saat nada dering masuk dari _handphone_ -nya terdengar.

"Selamat siang," ia menjawab tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah sendu yang ia cetak sampai setengah meter di dinding.

 _"Professor Ho, kami membutuhkanmu untuk merevisi bahan seminar minggu ini."_ Sebuah suara wanita menyambutnya terdengar sedikit resah dengan kelebatan suara kertas dan langkah kaki sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Saya akan sampai dalam waktu setengah jam," ujarnya kemudian mematikan sambungan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari si penelpon. Ia menghela nafas dalam, "Nanti kita bertemu lagi, tunggu aku, Peach." Senyumnya lembut terkembang sebelum mengambil Macbook-nya, mengunci pintu kamarnya dan turun untuk menunggu Uber _driver_ yang dipesannya.

~†~†~†~

Hujan rintik-rintik menghentikan kegiatan pemotretan kala itu. Para kru terburu-buru menyelamatkan properti dan peralatan mereka sebelum basah terkena air. Berteduh di _café_ bernuansa klasik yang hangat dengan aroma kayu manis dan _bacon_ membuat perut mereka keroncongan minta diisi.

Duduk di pojokan, pria berambut pirang gelap sedang membersihkan lensa kameranya, rambutnya sedikit basah menambah kadar ketampanan wajahnya yang lebih pantas di depan kamera daripada di belakangnya. Matanya sibuk mengecek peralatan yang lain dan mengelapnya dengan _tissue_ sementara _make-up artist_ mengeringkan rambut sang model dengan _hair dryer_ berwarna silver dan bagian _wardrobe_ membereskan baju-baju yang masih belum dipakai beserta sepatu dan aksesoris.

" _Burger_ dan minumanuntuk semuanya." Suara pelayan bagaikan genta surga yang membuat semua orang menghentikan kegiatannya, termasuk sang _photographer_ yang menghirup bau _bacon_ kesukaannya dalam-dalam.

Pria itu beringsut maju, mengambil segelas _mocktail_ yang dipesannya, melumat buah zaitun yang segar. "Kris, silakan ambil duluan." Suara seorang asisten yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya menyapa, ia pun bergeser dan mengambil sepiring _burger_. Melemparkan senyum simpul kemudian duduk menghindari meja _makeup artist_ dan model yang pasrah ditangani.

"Sehun, yang mana pesananmu?" tanya sang asisten.

Sang model yang dipanggil mengerjapkan mata setelah selesai _retouch_. " _Crocodile burger_ dan _pineapple punch_ ," jawabnya sembari mengambil apa yang ia ucapkan, membawa ke meja yang sama tempat sang _photographer_ dan beberapa kru yang duduk. Mereka mulai makan, mengobrol selagi menunggu rujan mereda. Hingga setengah jam kemudian Kris memutuskan melakukan sisa pemotretan di sudut _café_ yang artistik, _café_ itu resmi disewa seharian.

Sehun dan Jessica Gomez berpose dengan busana yang menyiratkan musim gugur yang modern dengan sentuhan aristrokat Eropa yang memikat. Terlihat indah bagai lukisan dengan kulit yang pucat dan paras memikat seakan mampu menenggelamkan siapa pun dengan aura mereka yang kuat. Tipikal model yang Kris sukai. Cepat tanggap, tak hanya wajah cantik semata, dan pintar dalam berimprovisasi tanpa terkesan kaku maupun canggung meski harus melakukan adegan intim. Sepertinya kali ini kliennya akan sangat puas dengan hasil karyanya, sama seperti yang sudah-sudah.

~†~†~†~

Ford Ranger yang gagah menepi, seseorang berambut kecoklatannya turun dengan sebuket bunga _peony_ dan lili putih yang indah dan wangi. Meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, orang-orang yang dilaluinya hanya mengangguk dan memasang senyum, sebagian mengeluarkan tawa dan pekikan pelan. Pria itu berjalan, membuka pintu di mana seorang pria dengan rambut mahoninya sedang sibuk _jamming_ dengan rekan kerjanya, Scott.

Scott, pemuda _ginger_ itu berhenti melihat kedatangan pria si pembawa buket dan bergeser sedikit. Tak lagi mendengar petikan suara senar gitar, ia menengadah, "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. Scott hanya mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah sang pendatang.

Belum sempat ia memposisikan kepala dalam tolehannya, sebuah buket terangsur di bawah dagunya. Wanginya lembut dan menyenangkan, wangi musim panas. Manik matanya melihat ke arah pemilik lengan yang tersenyum tak kalah lembutnya. " _Dinner with me_?" suaranya menggelitik, mengakibatkan sang pemuda yang masih memegang gitar itu merona hebat. Sementara itu Scott tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekasih _partner_ kerjanya itu dan perlahan keluar meninggalkannya.

Tangan pria yang memakai kemeja abu-abu muda itu meraih tangan yang senantiasa mencumbui senar dan tubuh gitar kesayangannya yang kini tergantung di bahunya. Senyum malu-malu terukir di wajahnya, sementara rekan-rekannya yang lain dan beberapa murid bersiul menggoda, bahkan seorang murid yang baru selesai kelas saxofon melantunkan _wedding march_ dengan lantang. Riuh rendah mengiringi langkah mereka keluar menuju sebuah restoran dengan meja khusus yang sudah direservasi oleh sang pemilik Ford Ranger.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yixing." Kecupan manis menempel di kening halus sepucat salju dengan pipi menandingi ranumnya apel musim panas yang ia beli kemarin. Romansa muda di musim panas memang menggairahkan, meningkatkan suhu tubuh dua sejoli yang terpaut dan larut dalam kemesraannya.

~†~†~†~

Jiang Peng, pemuda itu terengah memasuki gerbang rumah di kawasan Santa Clarita bersamaan dengan pamannya yang memarkirkan Ford Fiesta miliknya. Wajah sang paman terlihat dingin dan suram, benar-benar bukan kabar yang bagus.

Pamannya, Huang Xiaoming, membuka pintu rumah untuk mereka berdua. "Sore ini masih belum?" tanyanya lelah. Sebagai kepala cabang, seharian mengurusi manager dan supervisor yang menguji kesabarannya merupakan hal yang sangat menyiksa. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik para supervisor yang tetap mengkritik tentang kinerja mereka dengan klien-klien yang rewel. Ia belum pernah mengamuk dan melempar seisi meja ke muka mereka. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.

Pemuda yang baru saja menaruh sepatunya di rak itu hanya mendengus kesal. "Tidak ada, tidak ada perkembangan berarti." Ia bisa mendengar pamannya itu berdecak, jenuh sekaligus jengkel menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti sementara mereka terus diburu waktu tanpa adanya kabar yang berarti yang sekiranya dapat menenangkan batin.

"Polisi itu tidak becus ya?" membuka kulkas, ia mengeluarkan bir dingin, menghabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak kemudian melemparkan remukan kaleng kosongnya ke tempat sampah.

Meletakkan makanan yang dibelinya dari sebuah restoran di dekat kantor, Jiang Peng maklum. "Tunggu saja, mereka sedang memprosesnya. Lebih baik paman makan saja dulu." Mencuci tangan dan melonggarkan dasi, paman dan keponakan itu duduk di meja makan berwarna hitam dan makan dalam diam.

Rumah yang besar senilai 6 juta _dollar_ dengan segala kemewahan dan properti asli dengan harga yang tak kalah mahal tak menghapuskan perasaan lelah mereka. Suara serangga musim panas yang samar terdengar dari taman indah tertata menambah kegundahan dan pikiran mereka. Kamar di lantai dua yang didominasi warna biru, hitam dan putih itu kosong, tirai putih dengan gantungan bintang laut terlihat lesu tak dijamahi angin malam. Ranjangnya yang besar dan empuk tak ditiduri oleh pemiliknya, tapi lampu tidur yang temaram tetap menyala menyinari _globe_ yang bertengger di nakas.

Xiaoming memandangi wajah tersenyum anaknya dalam pigura kaca transparan. "Anakku, semoga kau baik-baik saja." Sebulir air mata jatuh menumbangkan hati seorang ayah yang selalu tegar demi keluarga tercintanya. Seorang ayah yang menjadi garda depan setegar batu karang, sekuat banteng yang akan merangsek maju jika keselamatan keluarganya terancam, yang merelakan segalanya demi kebahagiaan sang anak semata. Air mata seorang ayah, mungkin jarang terlihat, tetapi sekalinya mereka jatuh, mungkin akan sulit berhenti. Hatinya ngilu, tekadnya membulat.

Menutup pintu kamar sepupunya perlahan, pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu masuk ke kamarnya yang bernuansa abu-abu dan putih. Dirinya terdiam memandangi petir menyambar dan derasnya air mengguyur menyebabkan pohon merunduk menerima hujamannya yang kejam. Sekejam nasib yang tak berpihak pada sepupunya, pada keluarganya. Jiang Peng menaruh IPhone-nya di nakas dan memandangi pigura hitam di mana ia tersenyum dengan sang sepupu yang terkenal manja dan lugu. Seringkali keluguan dan keterusterangannya disalahartikan, dijadikan bahan olokan. Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya mengingat sang sepupu yang sampai saat ini belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

Apakah ia melarikan diri karena masalah dengan keluarga ini? Tidak mungkin, selama ini keluarga mereka baik-baik saja. Apakah ia kabur dari masalah di kampus? Sekali lagi Jiang Peng mengenyahkan pikirannya karena setahu dia, sepupunya itu selalu bersemangat tentang pendidikan dan selalu mendapat GPA 3,7. Atau jangan-jangan masalah teman? Atau kekasih? Sekali lagi Jiang Peng meragukannya pemikirannya. Ia sangat tahu jika sepupunya yang kadang kekanakan tapi mampu menghasilkan uang dari hasil keringatnya sendiri tersebut tidak memiliki teman yang aneh. Ia juga sudah putus dengan kekasihnya dari jurusan yang sama. Mantannya itu tidak macam-macam dan tidak menaruh dendam-sepenilaiannya.

Bunyi gemuruh dan halilintar menggelegar menyahuti. Jiang Peng menurunkan suhu AC-nya sedikit, membenarkan posisi bantal bulu angsanya dan memejamkan mata berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh. Ia butuh tidur, dan besok ia harus bertemu dengan klien penting yang pastinya akan terlalu menuntut dan memintanya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya di hari esok. Menggeser posisinya, ia memakai selimut dan mulai masuk ke alam mimpi

 _To be continue…_

.

.

.

Kenapa saya ngga update di sini? Karena ffn feature-nya kurang memudahkan author untuk edit story dan saya hijrah ke wattpad yang lebih up to date. Di wattpad sendiri ini sudah mau chapter 5. : D

 **Find my new updated story on wattpad: 13AnnAnnnn**


End file.
